Unexpected side, she said
by Hidekazu
Summary: Kalau saja Aomine tidak melewati jalan pintas itu, mungkin dia akan tetap tidak setuju pada pernyataan Momoi sampai saat ini. Masa kejayaan Teikou, saat Kiseki no Sedai menghancurkan lawannya tanpa ampun, saat Aomine telah diijinkan tidak latihan, saat salah satu mata Akashi sudah berubah warna. Ditulis untuk high-school AoAka day 5/4 [one-shot] [unbeta-ed]


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Casts: Aomine Daiki | Akashi Seijuurou**

* * *

Satsuki pernah berkata padaku, kejadian tidak terduga bisa membuatmu melihat sisi lain dari orang yang selama ini kau kenal. Seperti Tetsu dengan _misdirection_nya, lanjutnya, yang selalu bisa diandalkan saat Teikou membutuhkan _surprise attack_. Heh, mana aku percaya dengan itu. Pendapatku mengenai orang yang kukenal akan tetap sama walaupun ada kejadian tak terduga, apapun itu. Pendapatku tidak pernah salah, aku tahu itu.

Meskipun aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan mengingkari pendapatku sendiri saat aku pulang dari supermarket di suatu sore. Kalau aku tidak melewati jalan pintas untuk menuju rumah, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Di sudut jalan yang kulewati saat itu, aku dapat melihat sosok yang amat kukenal sedang dipukuli oleh sekumpulan anak yang seumuran denganku. Ia dikerumuni oleh tiga orang yang masing-masing menahan tangan, dan dua yang lain menendang tubuhnya.

"Rasakan! Gara-gara kau, sekolah kami kalah!"

"Padahal ini tahun terakhir _senpai_ bermain bersama kami!"

Aku tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi pembela kebenaran ataupun sejenisnya. Aku juga tidak merasa mempunyai kewajiban untuk menolongnya. Tapi tanpa kusadari, tubuhku sudah bergerak untuk membelanya, dengan menarik kerah salah satu dari mereka, kemudian memukuli dan menendangi satu persatu dari mereka.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka memukulmu?!" tanyaku tanpa sadar setengah berteriak kepada sosok di belakangku saat ketiga remaja itu sudah hilang dari pandanganku.

"Daiki, pelankan suaramu," suaranya yang terdengar seperti menahan sakit membuatku membalikkan badan dan mendapatinya telah duduk dengan sedikit luka di wajahnya.

"...oke. Bukan itu maksudku!" geramku tertahan. Entah kenapa sosok yang ada di depanku saat ini sepertinya memang hobi- atau mungkin salah satu keahliannya adalah membuat sebal orang lain.

"Hanya sedang tidak ingin cari masalah saat ini," jawabnya pada akhirnya sambil menyeka sedikit bekas darah di ujung bibirnya sebelum mengambil jaket Teikou yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya, "tidak perlu khawatir," lanjutnya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kaptenku satu ini. Ia membiarkan dirinya dipukuli oleh anak dari sekolah lain hanya karena ia tidak ingin mencari masalah? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau orang yang memukulnya yang sedang mencari masalah?

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyaku sembari menjulurkan tanganku padanya meskipun beberapa detik kemudian aku menyesalinya. Ah, sial. Aku baru ingat kalau tidak ada kata 'dikasihani' dalam kamus Akashi Seijuurou, sosok yang berada di depanku saat ini.

Mata dwiwarnanya menatapku, seakan menimbang apakah ia akan menerima tanganku atau berdiri sendiri. Beberapa detik berlalu, aku bermaksud menarik kembali tanganku ketika tanpa kusangka Akashi menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri. Diiringi ucapan terima kasih dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar kalau saja jarakku dengannya tidak terlalu dekat.

"Kuharap kau tidak membahas hal ini di sekolah," tidak tampak ekspresi apapun di raut mukanya. Bahkan tanda bahwa ia baru saja dipukuli sama sekali tidak berbekas di sana, kecuali luka sobek kecil di ujung bibirnya. Apakah ia sama sekali tidak merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya?

"Itu perintah, kapten?" ujarku sembari menyentuh belakang kepalaku, agak keberatan dengan permintaannya.

Diam sejenak.

"Ya, itu perintah, Daiki"

Ia baru saja akan berjalan menjauh saat aku melihat tubuhnya sedikit limbung dan tangannya yang menggunakan tembok di dekatnya sebagai tumpuan, juga terdengar decak kecil darinya. Ternyata tubuhnya memang masih terasa sakit, eh.

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa meminta bantuanku untuk mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mau. Meskipun itu akan merepotkan. Tapi akan lebih merepotkan bagiku kalau kau ambruk di tengah jalan—"

"Daiki," desisnya tajam yang dengan efektif memotong kalimatku. Ah, meskipun dalam keadaan terluka seperti ini pun, nada autoritas khas darinya sama sekali tidak berkurang, bahkan terdengar lebih tajam di telingaku.

Tanpa terlalu mengindahkan peringatannya, aku melanjutkan, "kau tidak sedang berencana memerintahku untuk meninggalkanmu, kan? Karena kalaupun iya, aku tidak akan menurutinya. Selain itu, kau juga tidak bisa mengancamku dengan jadwal latihanmu, jadi..." ujarku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku di udara.

Hela napas panjang terdengar darinya sebelum ia menjawabku pada akhirnya.

"Tempat istirahat"

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"Ah—oke. Mau mampir ke rumahku?"

Entah apa yang membuatku mengajukan usul seperti itu saat Akashi tidak mengiyakan juga tidak menolaknya.

"Hanya dua blok dari sini dan di rumah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa," lanjutku

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**Akashi's PoV**

Apa boleh buat, pikirku saat itu. Dengan memperhitungkan waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk kembali pulih, tidak ada salahnya beristirahat sejenak di rumah Aomine. Luka di tubuhku memang tidak parah, tapi tetap saja terasa nyeri. Para pengecut itu cukup cerdas untuk tidak menyerang wajahku karena akan meninggalkan bekas dan memilih untuk menendang dan memukul tubuhku sebagai gantinya.

"Hmph"

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Daiki dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya seakan ada yang salah dengan kepalaku setelah menerima pukulan dari bocah-bocah itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya berpikir bahwa pengecut pun ternyata masih bisa menggunakan otaknya meskipun sedang emosi."

"Ha?"

Yang kudapat bukan tanggapan sok tidak peduli khas Shintarou, melainkan raut wajah yang semakin penuh dengan tanda tanya seakan berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari kalimatku barusan.

"Tidak perlu terlalu kau pikirkan."

Karena rasa nyeri di tubuhku yang membuatku tidak bisa berjalan seperti biasanya atau karena kesunyian setelah percakapan singkatku dan Daiki, perjalanan dua blok itu terasa lebih lama daripada seharusnya. Apalagi jika diiringi dengan tatapan matanya di setiap langkahku seakan aku akan ambruk kapan saja. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri," ujarnya saat kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah bercat krem dikelilingi dengan tembok dan pagar kayu sebagai pintu masuknya

"Maaf mengganggu"

"Duduklah, akan kubuatkan minuman."

.

.

.

Aomine bisa mendengar helaan napas panjang dan lega dari kaptennya saat ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Sepertinya efek dari menahan sakit selama perjalanan tadi. Ketika Aomine kembali dengan segelas teh hangat, Akashi sedang bersandar pada sofa. Ia tampak mengetik sesuatu di sana sebelum ia menutup ponsel lipatnya dan menatap ke arah Aomine.

"Satu jam lagi aku akan pulang"

"Haa," balas Aomine sambil duduk beberapa senti di sebelahnya dan meletakkan teh hangat di depannya. "Istirahatlah sebentar, kalau begitu."

"Aku sedang melakukannya, Daiki," jawab Akashi sembari menyesap teh dengan meniupnya sesekali.

"Errr...baiklah," menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah selain Akashi, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Menyadari hal itu, Akashi meletakkan mugnya, menghela napas panjang, ia menggeser tubuhnya agak jauh sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping, ke arah Aomine. Merasakan berat tambahan di pahanya, Aomine tersentak dari lamunannya, nyaris melompat kalau saja ia lupa bahwa kaptennya yang sedang berbaring dengan menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"O-oi, Akashi. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Istirahat. Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi," kalimat yang terdengar sebagai perintah darinya cukup untuk membuat Aomine bergumam mengiyakan dan tidak melanjutkan protesnya.

Meskipun telah setahun lebih bersamanya, Aomine tidak pernah melakukan kontak yang berlebihan dengan kaptennya selain urusan basket. Sama sekali tidak terbayangkan bahwa hari dimana ia dan kaptennya berada sedekat ini akan datang. Apalagi menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kaptennya pun memiliki sisi seperti ini. Menghela napas, ia bersandar pada sofa, membiarkan kesunyian yang entah kenapa terasa menenangkan mengisi rumahnya.

.

_Kurasa aku terkena kutukan Satsuki._

.

—_end_—

* * *

**AN**: terlambat sehari dari _high-school_ AoAka _day_ dan ini bukan mengenai _high-school day_ mereka jadi, yaaaaaaaaa... Kupersembahkan khusus untuk para pecinta AoAka yang kekurangan asupan AoAka /berkaca/


End file.
